Roses Of Silence
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: With the soft sound of the river's waves being the only noise around and between them, the two just rested themselves on the soft grasses with merely a word or glance.


**Hello my dearest friends and readers! I have returned with a brand new piece that I had been working on for quite a while. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess…**

Roses Of Silence

 _The evening silence had never appealed to her. With the kingdom and castle in silence, she couldn't help but be reminded of when she gave up everything to keep said kingdom safe._

 _Every hour that she spent imprisoned in the dark, lonely tower only reminded her of what she had done to herself and her kingdom, and whether or not they would forgive her._

 _Tortured by her guilt and solitude of her imprisonment, she does her best to keep herself strong and brave, when in reality; she was dying little by little inside._

 _But now those days were over…_

. . .

The night had just arrived when the two Hylians arrived at Lake Hylia. They had been leaving the Arbiter's Grounds after their friend's departure and after traveling non-stop, decided to finally rest near the crystal-blue river.

With the soft sound of the river's waves being the only noise around and between them, the two just rested themselves on the soft grasses with merely a word or a glance.

The Hero and the Princess of Hyrule…

After what seemed like an eternity, the Princess decided to break the awkward silence between them. "Link, may I ask what you intend on doing now that it's all over? Will you return to Ordon?"

Surprised by her sudden question, Link took a while to answer.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest. While Ordon is my home, I don't know whether or not I should go after everything's that's happened." he replied with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

Now it was Zelda's turn to take a while to answer. "Well, I was thinking that maybe I could offer you…"

All of a sudden the Princess froze in mid-sentence as if she was gagged with a large cloth.

"Princess, are you okay?" the Hero asked, finally looking at her.

Zelda sighed and nodded her head. "I'm fine Link, never mind what I just said."

Suddenly, she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder. Turning to her side, she was able to confirm that said hand was indeed the Hero's.

"You know Princess, you can ask or tell me anything you want to." he said softly.

Instead of responding, the Princess just stared into his piercing blue eyes. In the short time that she had spent with him, she could very easily tell that he was passionate, humble, courageous, and brave to no end. Even when her soul was in another's body, she could see everything he went through just to get to her.

She also had to admit he was quite handsome.

"Link, how old are you?" Zelda reluctantly asked.

With his hand still on her shoulder, he bluntly said" I'm seventeen years old…soon to be eighteen."

Zelda couldn't believe it…he wasn't even an adult when he became the Hero that saved Hyrule…and herself."

"I am so sorry Link, for taking precious lifetime away from you."

Before he had the chance to reply, Zelda had escaped his gentle grip and walked over to a different bed of soft grasses.

" _All I did was tell her my age…"_ Link thought as he sat up. Watching the Princess stand near the soft grasses, he immediately felt a sense of guilt.

"Something is really wrong with her…"

. . .

Zelda knelt in the grasses and looked at the star-filled night sky.

"He didn't deserve to go through this, all the trials, all the obstacles, it was all my fault…and he paid for it in more ways than one.

Now getting the feeling of being tightly bound with heavy chains, Zelda felt her hidden feelings begin to slip and finally allowed herself to cry, unaware that the Hero was slowly approaching her.

As Link slowly walked towards the Princess, he couldn't help but feel anxious. He was never really good around a crying woman, let alone the Princess of Hyrule. Once he was behind her and after choosing his words and actions carefully, knelt in front of her and gently took her hand.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

Wiping her tears away, Zelda looked at him and put her other hand over his. "No Link, you have not hurt me in any way, but it is I who has hurt you. You have gone through so many trials and obstacles all because of my decisions. You went through it all at such a young age, for that I must both apologize and thank you."

Link sighed and shook his head while still holding Zelda's hand. "Princess, you have nothing to apologize for…nothing was your fault. Keep in mind that you played a big part in banishing it, so it wasn't all me. In fact, without you and your magic, we wouldn't have saved Hyrule."

As he finished his "speech" Zelda couldn't help but wonder how he could remain so humble and so courageous while she just continued to put herself down. He wasn't afraid to let others know how he was feeling while she made sure to keep all her emotions in check.

Turning away from his gaze, Zelda set her focus on a bunch of pure white roses. She hated the fact that she acted like this around her Hero, but she couldn't help but allow every single negative feeling take over her mind.

She knew that she just had to ask him…

"Link, when you look at me, what exactly do you see?"

. . .

Zelda remained near the white roses thinking about her question and Link's answer.

" _Link, when you look at me, what exactly do you see?"_

Taking his hand out of her grip and gently placing it on her cheek, he stares directly into her eyes as if he was staring right into her soul.

" _I see a strong, brave, beautiful woman who always thinks of other people before herself. A woman who would no doubt rule Hyrule with little to no problem."_

He then moved his face closer to hers. _No matter what anybody says, I will always see you the same way I do now."_

The Princess couldn't help but silently gasp. In all her life, nobody had ever complimented her like that. She had always been called cold, stoic, emotionless, and a poor excuse for a princess and future queen.

"Link, I love you so much…" she whispered with tears once again starting to form.

. . .

As the night went on, the two Hylians remained in the rose garden hand-in-hand and also taking the time to learn more and more about each other, causing Zelda's feelings to become stronger and more terrifying for her.

She was a princess and he was a rancher…she was sure they could never be together even if he returned her feelings.

Relieved that Zelda seemed to calm down, Link was grateful to actually be able to have a conversation with her, especially because of how uncomfortable he felt around her. It wasn't because of her title, but because of her beauty.

Zelda was literally the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He had often heard stories about her beauty and wisdom, but Link never thought he would actually see it first-hand and up-close.

It had surpassed everything he had expected…in more ways than one.

After a while of star-gazing and storytelling, Link remembered he had a question for her.

"Princess, before you ran away, you were going to offer me something. Do you remember that?"

Zelda slightly jerked her head."I'm sorry Link, I completely forgot about that. Taking one of the roses from the ground, she twirls it with her hand and takes a deep breath.

"I was going to offer you the chance to be head knight and if you wish, maybe you could be my consort. After all this, I figured this would be good for you. But if you refuse and choose to go back to Ordon, I completely understand."

He couldn't believe it; the most he thought she would offer was an occasional visit or her friendship (even that would be too much in his opinion), but this was a whole new deal for him.

"I don't know what to say honestly, that is really something I didn't expect." He said nervously.

Zelda felt her heart begin to sink." _He's going to go back home. I knew this was too much."_

"Princess, please look at me." Link said, breaking Zelda from her thoughts. As soon as she did so, he once again put his hand on her cheek.

"While it is a big offer, and before I make my decision, I must tell you something first."

The Princess nodded. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

"When I first looked into your eyes that time so long ago, I immediately got a feeling I've never had before, something that has lasted up until now and for sure will forever remain."

He then proceeded to move closer.

"Even with the mind, eyes, and heart, of a wolf, that mere glance changed me. I no longer felt lost and alone. I felt like I had a purpose and was more than just a mere goat herder."

Zelda, soon felt herself being gently pushed into the bed of roses, and as if by instinct, pulled the Hero down until he was hovering above her.

"In other words, I will take you up on your offer, and no matter what people say…"

A mischievous smile appeared on his face as Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her lithe body.

"I will always love you."

Their lips finally met, bringing both pleasure and satisfaction to both the Hero and the Princess.

Once they broke up for air, Zelda noticed the sun had started to rise.

"We should get going…"

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
